This invention relates to a faucet assembly, and particularly relates to structure of components of a faucet assembly which facilitate the rapid and easy installation of the components with a counter top or deck.
One type of currently-available faucet assembly is referred to as a "widespread" faucet and includes a spout and a pair of valve handles which are spaced from each other on a support platform such as a counter top or a deck. The faucet assembly also includes an underbody which is formed by a pair of spaced end bodies which are threaded on the exterior thereof and which are linked to a center body by a pair of fluid conduits. The center body is formed with a chamber which communicates with the conduits and with an opening formed in the top of thereof. The underbody is located beneath the deck. A pair of valves are located in respective ones of the end bodies with each valve having a stem extending above the top of the respective end body, and above the deck for assembly with a respective one of the valve handles. Hot and cold water enters at the bottom of the end bodies and the handles are used to control the valves and allow water to flow to the center body and from the spout in a conventional manner.
The faucet assembly includes a shank which has an axial opening therethrough and a threaded exterior from a first end nearly to a second end thereof. The first end of the shank is threadedly secured into a threaded opening in the bottom of the spout. The second end of the shank is reduced in size and has an O-ring mounted on the exterior thereof for eventual insertion into the top opening of the center body in communication with the chamber thereof.
Three spaced holes are formed through the deck for eventual receipt, from the bottom of the deck, of upper portions of the spaced end bodies and, from the top of the deck, the shank of the spout. The shank of the spout is initially positioned, from the top of the deck, through a center one of the three holes in the deck together with washers and a decorative flange on the top of the deck and a slotted washer at the underside of the deck. A locknut is threadedly attached to the threaded exterior of the shank, near the second end thereof, which extends below the deck and is tightened to secure the spout and the shank with the deck. In this arrangement, the reduced second end of the shank with the O-ring is exposed below the deck awaiting assembly of the other component parts of the faucet assembly.
A valve is assembled within each end body with the stem of the valve extending above the top of the end body. A locknut and a washer are assembled about the threaded exterior of each end body, near the bottom of the threaded exterior just above the conduit which is assembled therewith. The underbody is manipulated to move the upper ends of the end bodies, from the underside of the deck, through the respective holes in the deck. Also, the second end of the shank, with the O-ring, is guided into the top opening of the center body. Prior to, and during, this manipulation of the underbody, care must be exercised to insure that the exposed second end of the shank and the O-ring are not damaged. From the top of the deck, a washer and an internally threaded trim flange are positioned over the extended stem and the top of the exterior threaded portion of the end body.
For proper assembly of the faucet assembly, the top of each stem must be located a prescribed distance above the top of the deck, when the valve is in the closed position. To properly locate each stem as necessary, the underbody has to be held while measurements are made to insure that the stem height is appropriate. This is a tedious maneuver at best and necessitates movement of the second end of the shank within the opening of the center body during the adjustment period.
Once the desired height of the stems is obtained, and with the threaded trim flanges being in place, the locknuts on the bottom of the threaded exterior of the end bodies are threadedly moved upward to locate the respective washers against the underside of the deck and tightened in that location to firmly secure the faucet assembly with the deck.
In view of the techniques employed in assembling the faucet assembly as described above, there is a need for a faucet assembly having component structure which eliminates concern for damage to the second end of the shank, and facilitates relatively easy installation of the faucet assembly with the height stems being readily attainable without tedious manipulations of the components.